


Don't freak out, be cool, be normal

by hoplavender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Food, F/F, First Date, Fluff and Angst, Nervousness and stuff, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoplavender/pseuds/hoplavender
Summary: A nerve-racked Alex is getting ready for her first date with Maggie. Supportive Kara. Surprising first date. A lot of talk about food.





	

 

After Maggie had left, Alex was still high on the joy she had felt with her. She went to bed, sighing and stretching, and hugging her pillow like a girl in love.  
Maggie was also beaming as she was driving home, and as she went to sleep, closed her eyes thinking of Alex.

 

 

The next day, as Maggie is at her desk at work, absentmindedly filling the forms that have accumulated, she calls Alex, and she somehow feels a lump in her throat:

\- Hi Alex.

\- Hi.

Alex is smiling and wide-eyed. She lowers her voice and walks away from J’onn and the team, before continuing the conversation.

\- ..Maggie

\- I had a really great time with you yesterday. And I am glad we have been able to talk, and well, I am really happy that you and I are at a place where we can start something together.

Maggie closes her eyes and does an inward facepalm, annoyed at her inability to do anything in the middle between small talk and full-on declaration.

The smile on Alex’s face is now so wide, she has the utmost difficulty to conceal it, while her heart is doing somersaults inside of her. « Alex » .. flip, « with you » .. flip, « together »  .. double flip. OMG, get a grip on yourself she thinks. J’onn looks at her puzzled for a second, then it hits him, and he turns around smiling, not wanting her to see him.  
It feels all so intense Alex seems to have forgotten how to speak. But then she remembers what she told herself earlier, don’t freak Maggie out, be cool, be normal.

\- Yes.

Maggie bursts out laughing.

\- Is that all you can manage to say?

\- It seems you have that effect on me.

\- I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow evening. I’ll be finishing early, so I can come and pick you up at 8pm, if that’s good for you.

\- Yes, that would be great. And your shoulder?

\- It’s fine. Do I need to get the stitches out?

\- No, it’s special DEO equipment, and also the scar will be almost invisible. It’s a new technology that allows the cells to repair themselves, it’s great..

\- Nerd.

\- You’d better get used to that.

\- I like it. See you tomorrow.

\- Ok, see you tomorrow. Bye

\- Bye

Maggie resumes her paper-pushing with a regained enthusiasm, at the complete dismay of Mark, who works at the reception desk, and who has come to bring Maggie more papers to sign. «  Just put them here, Mark » Maggie says with a friendly tone. Mark has been working at the NCPD for 3 weeks, and he has never seen Maggie like this. Maggie is pleased that the other detectives are out this morning. She doesn’t really feel like joining their usual banter, dark, cynical and sometimes gore-y. She feels in a light mood, smiling from time to time while doing her work and thinking about Alex.

 

Alex is on her sofa, brooding while looking at her phone. A gush of wind announces the arrival of Kara.

Alex turns around:

\- Finally, I thought you wouldn’t come!

\- I’m sorry, we had an emergency at the office and..

Kara sees that her sister is a bundle of nerves who doesn’t really care about her excuses so she smiles and sits down next to her:

\- Well I’m here now. So tell me all about it.

\- Maggie and I have a date this evening, she’s coming to pick me up in 2h and I don’t know what to do. I feel so anxious. But I’m also so happy. It’s like it’s all finally happening but at the same time what if it doesn’t work out, what if she doesn’t like me, what if..

\- Hey, hey, it’s ok Alex

Kara takes her sister in her arms and calms her, while discreetly hiding the bottle of wine Alex has been drinking from. She looks again at Alex:

\- But you told me she said she liked you.

\- She did..

\- And you’re the brave, loving and honest Alex. She will like you even more when she gets to know you better.

Kara stands up and walks towards the room:

\- And we’re gonna find you something to wear, and you’re gonna be the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

Kara talks to Alex from inside the room.

\- Whoo, what about this black top that you wore at last year’s Catco gala, if I remember correctly, you had quite a lot of success. It looks great on you.

\- Thank you for doing this.

\- No problem, I’m kind of enjoying it. I get to be the big sis..

 

Maggie is at the police gym, punching on a heavy bag, held by her colleague Kareem. Kareem is a short guy with a mischievous smile, and a joyous temper. You couldn’t tell he works in the dreariest of police departments, the one dealing with violence against children. But, his spirit is what enables him to go on and he often manages to bring out a smile in kids who are in terrible situations. And for that Maggie likes him even more.

Kareem starts:

\- Any plans for tonight?

Maggie hesitates a moment then says:

\- Yes.

\- What?? How many girls are there? Are you kidding me? A new girl? Are all the women gay in National City?

\- They are when they see me.

\- No, seriously Maggie, you are a serial lover. I am both impressed and a little bit worried.

\- Well, I hope that this time it will be different.

He looks at her knowingly.

\- Make sure to not tell me anything about it, and just let me extract little bits of information from you, as usual.

Maggie smiles at him.

\- Well, we’re detectives, right? Gotta keep our cards close to our chest.

\- Not so close maybe.

 

Alex is sitting all dressed up on her sofa. She is wearing her nice trousers that go well with her favorite pair of heels, and the top Kara has chosen for her. She has arranged her hair, and put on a bit of make-up. She didn’t want to overdress but she also wanted to look nice for their first date. Kara looks at her one last time before leaving:

\- You look amazing!!

Kara takes out her phone to take a picture with Alex.

\- Are you taking a picture of me?

\- Yes, I promised Winn I’ll send him a picture of you..

\- You told Winn?? What?

\- No, I’m just kidding! The picture is for me.

Kara puts on her best smile and a thumb up and takes a picture of her and Alex.

\- I should go, I just heard a car park in front of your building.

Kara uses her X-ray vision and confirms.

\- Yes, it’s her. Phew, you’re not wearing the same thing!!

\- Haha

Kara gives a quick kiss to her sister, and holds both her arms:

\- It’s gonna be great!

And with that, she leaves from the window.

 

Maggie is about to knock on Alex’s door when she opens it.

\- How did you know I was here?

\- Sixth sense. Do you wanna come in?

\- Hi..

Maggie leans in to kiss Alex, and puts her hands on Alex’s sides. Alex draws her nearer, and Maggie puts her arms around her waist. Maggie breaks the kiss and inhales Alex’s perfume, while looking deeply into her eyes.

\- Are you ready to go?

Maggie looks at Alex with a cheeky yet compassionate smile, knowing very well the effect she has on her, but not wanting to be an asshole about it. Alex, unable to speak, just nods and mumbles, and goes back inside to get her jacket. She looks for the bottle of wine she swore she had left on the table earlier, but cannot find it. She breathes in and heads back to the doorway.

\- Ok, let’s go.

\- You look really nice, Alex.

\- Thanks, you look nice too.

\- We’ll take this as slow as you need. There is no rush. Let’s just enjoy our time together.

Maggie gives her hand and Alex takes it, and she can feel a current going through her whole body. Not unlike the first time she held Maggie’s hand outside the masked party, except this time it is even stronger, as she knows what it means and what it can lead to.

 

As they are driving, Alex can’t help watching surreptitiously  Maggie. OMG, she is so beautiful, she thinks, but then she remembers her new mantra, don’t freak her out, be cool, be normal.

\- Where are we going?

\- I thought we could go to the « Bear and Tiger » on the waterfront.

\- Is that the name of a restaurant?

Maggie laughs.

\- Yes. What did you think it was?

\- I don’t know..

\- It’s really good and I know the chef. Plus they have a great view.

 

Once they arrive, Alex is somewhat relieved that this looks like a regular restaurant. Not that she would have really minded, as long as she is with Maggie, The maitre d’ seems to know Maggie, and so he comes to salute them. Maggie whispers something to him, he smiles, and takes them to a table on the side, with an amazing view of the waterfront and the skyline of the city. As they sit, the waitress brings them menus, but the maitre d’ interrupts and gives them two other menus. As Alex opens hers, she quickly understands.

Maggie is smiling from ear to ear:

\- This is the alien menu.

\- There is an alien menu?

\- Of course! They don’t advertise it obviously, but this place is famous for its recipes from around the galaxy, recreated with ingredients from Earth.. mostly.

Alex thought they were gonna go for an Italian or maybe a nice french restaurant. But then again, the novelty of the experience is a welcome distraction from her nervousness.

\- What should I order? I have no idea what half of these things are. Efrelian flower soup?

Alex starts reading enthusiastically:

\- Ooh, I know, « Grilled seabass ..

But then changes her tone:

\- on a seabed of termites and ..

\- .. lunar lichen »?! I’m pretty sure there is no lichen on the Moon.

She continues:

\- Charpices dumplings in a broth of Helbrok nectar.. Is that the nectar that Helbrok people produce by touching water?

Maggie nods.

Alex continues:

\- Wow, that’s incredible..

Maggie revels in the changing expressions on Alex’s face who is absorbed in reading the menu. She tries:

\- Do you want me to choose for you?

Alex looks up, and retorts with a hint of pride in her voice:

\- I think I can choose for myself.

The maitre d’ comes back to take their order.

Maggie starts:

\- Well, I was thinking of getting a plate of Slamykian cheese and some wine to start with. Is that ok with you Alex?

\- Sure.

\- Then, I’ll have the hot and cold crab, with the Appiphelian sauce.

The maitre d’ nods:

\- Excellent choice. And for you?

Alex closes the menu and announces:

\- I’ll have .. the Yelblue fish with grains, and some Swayvee stew.. Can you make it active?

The maitre d’ nods and replies:

\- Wild at heart!

After he leaves, Maggie asks Alex:

\- What did he mean?

\- I guess I know more than you thought.

\- Oh, don’t you brag.

\- Well, the Swayvee is a plant of truth. When you activate it, it gives courage to those who eat it, that’s why warriors would take some before going to battle. I thought I could use some of that power tonight. Maggie looks at Alex with smiley eyes and takes her hand:

\- You’re the bravest woman I know. You’ll be fine.

Alex sighs.

\- I totally need to tell Kara about this place..

\- Do you think she would like alien cuisine?

\- Humm, you know, she would just eat anything.

The maitre d’ brings them the cheese and the wine. Then, their respective plates. The food is so delicious that Alex eats heartily despite her nervousness. Maggie keeps observing her:

\- How is that special power going?

\- I don’t know if it’s because the food is so good or if it’s the wine, or if it’s the swayvee, but I’m certainly feeling better. How is your crab?

\- Absolutely amazing..

\- Do you want to try my dish?

\- I’d thought you’d never ask.

\- I didn’t think you’d need the swayvee.

\- Don’t be so sure.

Maggie tries some of the swayvee stew, which looks a bit like spinach, but it sparkles in our mouth when you eat it.

\- Mmmh that’s surprising..

Maggie tilts her head:

\- ..but good.

They both laugh.

\- I still can’t believe that this place exists and I’ve never heard about it. I thought we were well informed of all things alien at the DEO.

\- Sometimes you can’t beat street work. You can learn a lot of things when you know how to talk to  people.

Alex admits:

\- We don’t do talking at the DEO.

 

Maggie is waiting outside the restaurant for Alex. When she appears, Maggie asks her where’s she’s been and Alex shows her the little seedling they gave her:

\- I thought I might need some in the future.

Alex reaches out to grab Maggie’s hand:

\- Do you wanna go for a walk?

\- Sure, but there’s something I’ve been wanting to do the whole time we were in there.

Alex bites her lips, and thanks god for the swayvee:

\- And what is that?

Maggie puts her hands on Alex’s lower back and kisses her. Alex wraps her hands around Maggie’s neck and kisses her back passionately. Maggie draws Alex nearer so their bodies are pressed against one another. Alex feels her whole body come alive and her heat going up.  
It’s Maggie who breaks the kiss again, and she caresses Alex’s blushing cheek:

\- Should we go for this walk?

**Author's Note:**

> And they walked by the moonlight, and lived swayveely ever after.


End file.
